Déclaration
by Truc-Bidule-Machin
Summary: Venez voir les déclarations des Gboys à leur belles!Ou comment des autrices sadiques assouvies leur idées déjantés!Et c'est nos Gboys qui en prennent plein la figure! Gaffe,délire!Z'êtes prévenus!


_Déclaration_

Auteurs: Truc avce la participation de Bidule.

Genre: Humour/Romance/Parody

Disclamers: Truc: Hé les filles, j'ai réussit à les avoirs! Si si, je vous assure, y sont à moi! Tenez j'en ai la preuve là(montre un papier)

Duo: Truc fait encore une crise.

Heero: On en a pour un bout de temps encore.

Quatre: C'est quoi le papier qu'elle tien?

Trowa(arrachant le papier en question): 1kg de patates, 3kg de cerises, jambon, beurre, asperges, Pliz, mouchoirs, produit anti-moustiques, lessive, javel.

Wufei: C'est sa liste de courses.

Heero: Hé ben ça s'arrange pas!

Truc: Ils sont à moua, vous vous rendez compte, ils sont à moua!

Quatre: Et si on allait la coucher, histoire qu'elle se repose?

Wufei: Je vais t'aidez.

Duo: Veuillez nous pardonnez pour cet interlude. Mais nous certifions que nous ne lui appartenons pas!

Heero: Encore heureux!

Trowa: Dernière précision, les chansons non plus sont pas à elle. Mais à leur auteur respectifs.

Quatre: Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

Note: Paroles des chanson en _italiques

* * *

_

Chap1: Celle d'Heero

Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur avait pris d'accepter l'idée de ce stupide baka natté! Pourtant, ça semblait tout simple, il suffisait juste d'inviter la fille qu'on aime, l'emmené dans une boite karaoké, et lui dire je t'aime en chantant. Seulement, voilà une fois arrivé dans la boite en question, un trac sans précédent s'était emparé d'eux. Heero était encore plus coincé que d'habitude! Pas une seule paroles ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche! Alors, pour répondre au question de Suzaku(la fille qu'il aime), c'est pas génial! En plus, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Pour que tu m'aimes encore de Céline Dion pour faire sa déclaration à Suzaku. Eh bien oui, ils avaient du faire un tirage au sort car ils n'arrivaient pas à choisir une chanson. Finalement, Quatre avait sélectionné des titres, les avait marqués sur des bouts de papiers, avait mélangé les papiers dans une petite corbeille, et s'ensuivit le tirage au sort. Et il avait fallu que lui seul tombe sur Pour que tu m'aimes encore. Ça ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, non? Malheureusement non, car il fallait évidemment que se soit des auteurs déjantés qui se collent à faire cette histoire débile!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Truc: Non mais j'te permet pas!

Heero: Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est MOI qui doit chanter cette chanson?

Bidule: Parce qu'on t'aime bien.

Heero: On y croit vachement! Puis en plus je l'aime pas cette chanson!

Machin: Si tu veux, on peut te mettre celle de Wufei?

Heero(regardant la mine déconfite de Wufei): Ah non merci! Finalement Pour que tu m'aimes encore de Céline Dion, c'est très bien!

Machin: Je saivais bien que!

Truc: Bon, reprenons…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Donc, Heero en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le présentateur l'annonça.

Présentateur: Maintenant, voici Heero Yuy en dédicace spéciale! Il va nous chanter Pour que tu m'aimes encore de Céline Dion pour sa tendre.

Suzaku: Oh non! Pas ça! Ne me dis pas que…?

Heero:…

Notre cher et courageux héros se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. Une fois dessus, il empoigna le micro, régla la musique. Et commença à chanter. Seulement voilà, le seul problème qui lui faisait le plus peur: il ne savait pas chanter! Et en plus il chantait pire qu'une vieille casserole rouillée à la voix cassée! Donc, c'est bien évidemment en conséquence, que dés le premier couplet, la pluie commença à tomber en trombe. Suivons la suite des évènements avec attention:

Heero: _J'ai compris tout les mots, j'ai bien compris merci_

_Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici_

La pluie commence à tomber. Le micro larsen. Et tout le monde se bouche les oreilles.

Heero: _Que les chose ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané_

_Que le temps d'avant c'était le temps d'avant_

_Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent_

La pluie tombe en trombe. Un chien hurle dehors. Personne ne voulant vexé notre chanteur, tous essaye tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles. Suzaku est morte de honte.

Heero: _Il faut que tu saches_

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

_Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent des heures_

_J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes_

_Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Un éclair zèbres le ciel, et le tonnerre retentit. Suzaku commence à glisser sous la table.

Heero: _Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher_

_Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer_

_On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi_

_Je ne suis pas les autres_

_Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche_

L'orage éclate complètement. Des éclairs zèbres le ciel toutes les 2 sec. Il n'y a plus que la tête de Suzaku qui soit désormais visible, le reste étant sous la table.

Heero: _Je veux que tu saches_

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

_Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent des heures_

_J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes_

_Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_

L'orage devient plus violent.

Seiryu(à part et tentant désespérément de se boucher les oreilles): Mais y va aller jusqu'où comme ça? L'ouragan ou le typhon?

Mekya(pareille): Ta gueule! Mais ta gueule!

Suzaku est désormais sous la table.

Suzaku(pareille):…Je suis déshonorer…

Heero:_Je trouverais des langages pour chanter tes louanges_

_Je ferais nos bagages pour d'infinis vendanges_

_Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique_

_J'les dirais sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore_

L'orage redouble encore de violence. On est en pleine tempête.

Heero:_ Je m'inventerai roi pour que tu me retiennes_

_Je me ferai nouveau pour que le feu reprenne_

_Je deviendrais ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir_

_Vos jeux seront les nôtres si tel est ton désir_

_Plus brillant plus beau pour une autre étincelle_

_Je me changerais en or pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Une tornade commence à se former.

Une fois le musique fini, Heero descendis, rouge de honte, rejoignis sa place, s'assied, et se perdis dans la contemplation de son verre de coca à moitié vide.

Dehors, le ciel se calma peu à peu. On recommença à apercevoir les étoiles. A l'intérieur, les gens commencèrent peu à peu à se déboucher les oreilles et à se remettre du choc qu'a provoqué cher eux la chanson d'Heero. Toujours aussi sympa, tout le monde applaudit. Suzaku, enfin remonté de dessous la table, le félicite, et se promets intérieurement de lui payer des cours de chant ou de lui apprendre elle-même!

Le présentateur finit par remonter sur scène, après être passé à l'infirmerie, pour annoncer le prochain chanteur et chanson.

Présentateur: Et maintenant, je vous demande d'acclamer Duo Maxwell! Il va nous chanter Que je t'aime de Johnny Hallyday, dédicace spéciale pour sa belle également!

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, voilà le first chap! 

Heero: Z'étiez vraiment obligé de me faire ça?

Truc: On a pas résisté!

Duo: P'tain Heero, apprends à chanter! Tu m'a pété un tympan!

Machin: A mon avis Duo, tu devrais te taire!

Duo: Pourquoi?

Heero: Omae o korosu

Truc, Bidule et Machin: Bon, moi j'vous laisse hein!

Reviews please!


End file.
